gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-08TX［EXAM］Efreet Custom
The MS-08TXEXAM Efreet Custom (イフリート改) (in the Blue Destiny manga it is called "Iflyte"). It first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny. The unit was piloted by Nimbus Schterzen Technology & Combat Characteristics The Efreet Custom is a heavily armed MS-08TX Efreet type mobile suit. It was built based on the later experimental suit MS-18E Kämpfer. The Efreet Custom was armed with two forearm grenade launchers, two leg mounted missile pods, and two heat swords for close combat. However, the most distinct feature of the Efree Custom is it's EXAM System. This specialized system increases the performance of the mobile suit, allowing it to perform as though it was piloted by a Newtype. Armaments ;*Twin Grenade Launchers :One of two ranged combat weapons of the Efreet Custom is a pair of twin grenade launchers, which mounted on each forearm. These grenades are not very effective against large ships, but are ideal mid-range anti-mobile suit weapons. ;*6-tube Missile Pod :Another of the two ranged combat weapons of the Efreet Custom is a pair of 6-tube Missile Pods, which mounted on each leg. These missiles are used to bombard an enemy, dash in with its swords and leave the area quickly. ;*Long Heat Sword :A thick heat sword similar to the Gouf's, like the Zaku's heat tomahawk the heat sword is a blade that is heated to high temperatures in order to increase it's cutting capacity. Unlike the Gouf's heat sword which was designed after a broadsword, the swords possessed by the Efreet Custom are shaped more like a Katana or other samurai swords with one edge. The Efreet Custom can store and carry 2 of these swords. One can be used as a reserve weapon, or both can be used simultaneously in a twin sword fashion. Special Equipment & Features ;*EXAM Newtype Simulation Control System :A system that gave normal pilots the ability to mimic the power of Newtypes. While little is known about the mechanics of the system, the primary component is known to have been the captive soul of Newtype Marion Welch. The conflict of her soul with the bonds of the system made it extremely unstable and hard to control, to the point that the system - and the mobile suit - would sometimes go berserk. While under the influence of the EXAM System, the mobile suit's optical sensors would glow red. History The Efreet Custom first appeared when a Medea carrying Alph Kamra and the RX-79BD-1 GM Blue Destiny Unit 1, Efreet's sister unit, crashed with the help of six heavily-armed Zakus. In order to keep the Efreet Custom and EXAM a secret, Nimbus destroyed his own allies. The Efreet first entered combat against the pilotless Blue Destiny Unit 1, but retreated due to an incoming Earth Federation force. Later, during the attack on California Base, the Efreet and Blue Destiny would meet for the final time. However, the Blue Destiny had a new pilot; Nimbus' rival Yuu Kajima. As the two fought, the truth about the EXAM was revealed. Both Blue Destiny Unit 1 and the Efreet Custom were destroyed, but their pilots survived. Gallery 95163032_7f46894dfe.jpg MS-08TX(EXAM)_Efreet_Custom.jpg|SD MS-08TX(EXAM) Efreet Custom as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation Wars gw_bb1_ef.jpg 121108_campaign.jpg|Efreet Custom (Kai) promotion on Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 121108_img2.jpg|EXAM-SYSTEM activation on Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation BLUE.jpg bluedestinyefreet.png Notes & Trivia *The Efreet (or Ifrit) comes from Islamic folklore and refers to an immense and malicious flaming spirit that wanders the desert seeking humans to torment. References 080426 01.jpg cdm-gc2_ef.jpg External Links *MS-08TX(EXAM) Efreet Custom on MAHQ.net